Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ/Testseite
Allgemeines Shikamaru Naara ist ein Chunin aus Konohagakure, der aus dem Naara-Clan stammt und dessen Hiden beherrscht. Er ist zunächst Team 10 unter seinem Meister Asuma Sarutobi unterstellt, welches sich nach dessen Tod jedoch auflöst. Seine größte Stärke ist seine unglaubliche Intelligenz und sein taktisches und strategisches Genie, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann über 200 Taktiken pro Sekunde abgleichen. Für einen Shinobi ist er erstaunlich energie- und antriebslos, er bobachtet lieber Wolken, spielt Shogi oder fröhnt dem Nichtstun, als sich mit Krieg, Missionen oder den sonstigen Aufgaben und Pflichten des Shinobi-Daseins zu widmen, die er als lästig und unnötig empfindet. Er ist jedoch seinem Dorf und seinen Freunden gegenüber äußerst loyal und setzt alles für die Werte, die er vertritt, ein. Erscheinung Shikamaru hat schwarze Haare, die er zu einem hochstehenden Zopf zusammengebunden hat, was ein Markenzeichen des Naara-Clans ist. Er hat braune Augen, mit verhältnismäßig kleinen Pupillen und trägt, seinem Charakter entsprechend, meist einen gelangweilten oder genervten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Ein weiteres wichtiges Merkmal sind seine Ohrringe, in Part I trägt er normale Ringe und im zweiten Teil kleine blaue Stecker, die ihm von seinem Meister Asuma anlässlich seiner Beförderung überreicht wurden . In Part I trägt er ein offenes, waldgrünes T-Shirt, auf dessen Ärmel das Symbol seines Clans eingearbeitet ist und darunter ein weiteres, für Shinobi typisches, Fischnetz-Shirt. Er trägt braune Dreiviertelhosen und blaue Sandalen. Nach seiner Beförderung zum Chunin trägt er über diesem Outfit noch seine Chunin-Weste. Er trägt in Part II eine normale Chunin-Weste und ein schwarzes, langarmiges Shirt, mit dazu passender langer Hose und eben solchen Sandalen. Unter seiner Kleidung trägt er eine Fischnetz-Rüstung. Er trägt kein klassisches Stirnband, sondern hat die Metallplatte mit dem Konoha-Zeichen an seinem linken Ärmel angebracht. Eine Shuriken-Tasche trägt Shikamaru am rechten Oberschenkel, er hat aber zusätzlich noch eine weitere Tasche über seinem Gesäß. Darüber hinaus trägt er ein Tanto mit sich. Charakter thumb|left|Shikamaru genießt das Leben Wie alle Männer seiner Familie ist auch Shikamaru sehr faul und nur sehr schlecht zu motivieren. Er spielt lieber eine Partie Shougi, als auf Missionen zu gehen. Vom Wesen her ist er gelassen und herzensgut. Er macht sich nicht viel daraus, was andere über ihn denken. Er folgt stets seinen Gefühlen. In seiner Kindheit ist er der einzige gewesen, der sich mit dem etwas übergewichtigen Choji anfreunden wollte. Shikamaru ist überragend intelligent, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200. Wenn er etwas vorhat, überlegt er erst ausführlich über sein Vorgehen und handelt erst dann. Dabei plant er immer mehrere Strategien im Voraus für alle möglichen Situationen, wie beim Shougi. Verhältnis zu seinem Team Verhältnis zu Asuma Rechte Hand des Hokage Aufgrund seiner heruasragenden Intelligenz, seiner überlegten und ruhigen Art und seinem strategischen Können steigt er innerhalb der Dorfhierarchie schnell auf und wird schnell, neben Sakura und Shizune, die rechte Hand von Tsunade. Sie konsultiert ihn wegen vieler Angelegenheiten und holt seinen Rat ein, überträgt ihm allerhand kleinere Aufträge, so wie Botengänge, Benachrichtigungen und Ähnliches, jedoch erhält er von ihr auch schnell die Leitung bei größeren Missionen, so leitet er zum Beipiel die Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission, führt die Nachforschungen über Pain an und leitet in Filler-Folgen im Anime diverse andere Teams. Außerdem wird er von ihr zur Kontrolle der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung abgestellt und darf an Sitzungen des Ältesten- und Kriegsrats teilnehmen, was selbst seinen Vater aufgrund seines jungen Alters überrascht. Ausbildung zum Shinobi left|thumb|Shikamaru nach der Chunin-Auswahlprüfng Nach dem er die Ninja-Akademie erfolgreich abschließt, kommt er mit Ino Yamanaka und Choji Akimichi in ein Team. Somit ist er nicht nur mit seinem besten Freund Choji in einem Team, sondern ist auch Mitglied des Ino-Shika-Cho-Trios, genau wie deren drei Eltern einst eins bildeten. Ihr Sensei wird Asuma Sarutobi. Asuma spielt oft mit Shikamaru Shougi (japanisches Schach) und schult diesen damit im gezielten Analysieren von Konfrontationen und Entwickeln von mehreren sowie variablen Strategien. Besondere Jutsus hat Asuma ihm keine beigebracht, da Shikamarus Spezialität die Naara Hiden sind, die er nur innerhalb seines eigenen Clans trainieren kann. Asuma meldet seine Schützlinge nach einiger Zeit zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung an. Shikamarus Missionen Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Shikamaru vs Temari Shikamaru und seinem Team gelingt es, die ersten beiden Prüfungen zu bestehen. Bevor die dritte und letzte Prüfung beginnt, findet ein Ausscheidungs-Kampf statt, weil zu viele Genin die zweite Prüfung bestanden haben. Shikamarus Gegner bei seinem Kampf ist Kin Tsuchi. Es gelingt ihm, diese zu besiegen und sich dadurch für die nächste Runde zu qualifizieren. In der letzten Runde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung steht Shikamaru Temari gegenüber. Nach ein wenig hin und her gelingt es Shikamaru, Temari in seinem Kage Mane gefangen zu nehmen, gibt aber auf, weil er nicht mehr genug Chakra hat. Kurz darauf beginnt der Angriff von Suna und Oto auf Konoha. Im Verlauf der Schlacht wird Shikamaru zusammen mit Naruto, Sakura und Pakkun losgeschickt, um Sasuke zu helfen, der Gaara verfolgt. Shikamaru trennt sich von den beiden anderen, um eine Gruppe Oto-Nins abzulenken, was ihm auch gelingt. Als er der Gruppe gegenüber steht und sein Kage Mane nachlässt, kommt ihm sein Sensei zur Hilfe und besiegt die feindlichen Shinobi. Nach den Ereignissen beim Angriff auf Konoha wird Shikamaru als einziger zum Chunin ernannt. Diese Entscheidung wurde wegen seines intelligenten Vorgehens beim Kampf gegen Temari getroffen. Die Jagd nach Sasuke left|thumb|Shikamaru gegen Tayuya Shikamaru bekam den Auftrag, Sasuke nach Konohagakure zurückzuholen. Dies war auch gleichzeitig seine erste Mission als Chunin. Er musste allerdings die besten Genin des Dorfes mitnehmen. Er nahm Naruto (den ihm Tsunade empfohlen hat), Kiba (diesen traf er beim morgendlichen Spaziergang mit Akamaru), seinen besten Freund und Teamkollegen Choji und Neji mit. Doch stellten sich ihnen vier Oto-Nins einer nach dem anderen in den Weg, um den sich dann jeweils einer aus Shikamarus Team kümmern musste. Am Ende stand Shikamaru selbst Tayuya gegenüber. Zuerst waren die beiden gleich stark, doch dann gewann Tayuya die Oberhand. Shikamaru gewann im Endeffekt zwar, doch nur durch die Hilfe von Temari, die im letzten Moment auftauchte und ihm sein Leben rettete. Doch all die Bemühungen waren umsonst, denn Naruto verlor trotz vollen Einsatzes seiner Kräfte den Kampf gegen Sasuke. Shikamaru war der Einzige, der nur leicht verletzt wurde (gebrochener Finger). Doch hatte sich Shikamaru geschworen, dass so etwas nie wieder passieren sollte. Shikamaru, der Chunin-Prüfer Während Naruto 2 ½ Jahre mit Jiraiya auf seiner Trainingsreise ist, beaufsichtigt Shikamaru mit Temari zusammen die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Wie immer findet er dies "lästig". Als Naruto ihn und Choji fragte, ob er mitkommen wolle zur einer Mission, wo sie hofften, Sasuke wiederzufinden, musste Shikamaru ablehnen, da er immer noch viel zu tun hatte, und auch vom 5. Hokage in einige administrative Aufgaben eingebunden wurde. Kurz darauf wurden sie von Sai angegriffen, der aber Naruto nur testen wollte. Der Verlust thumb|left|Der Verlust von Asuma Shikamaru sollte dann später mit Asuma, Kotetsu und Izumo auf die Mission gehen, um die Akatsuki-Mitglieder, die Asumas besten Freund Chiriku getötet haben, zu finden und zu töten. So trafen sie auf Hidan und Kakuzu, wobei es zu einem Kampf zwischen Asuma, Shikamaru und Hidan kam, den Asuma nicht überlebte. Dies traf Shikamaru sehr hart, da er eine sehr enge Beziehung zu seinem Sensei hatte, ähnlich wie Naruto und Jiraiya. Asuma war immer derjenige gewesen, der Shikamaru zu solch einem guten Teamführer und Strategen angetrieben hatte. Nach Asumas Tod trainerte Shikamaru hart, um Asuma zu rächen und gegen Hidan und Kakuzu eine Chance zu haben. Zusammen mit Choji, Ino und Kakashi machte er sich auf, Hidan und Kakuzu erneut zu stellen. Shikamaru rächte sich letztendlich an Hidan. In Gedenken an Asuma raucht er dessen letzte Zigarette und löst mit ihr die Explosionsfallen aus, welche Hidan zerfetzen, und somit unschädlich machen: Er sprengt ihn in die Luft und begräbt ihn in einer Grube. Nachdem Hidan und Kakuzu besiegt waren, versprach Shikamaru Kurenai, auf das Kind von ihr und Asuma so aufzupassen, wie es Asuma bei ihm gemacht hatte. Er nahm auch Asumas Chakraklingen an sich und lernte, damit umzugehen. Shikamaru hatte sich seitdem vorgenommen, genau so zu werden, wie es Asuma einst war. Pains Angriff auf Konoha Später versuchte er mit Shiho und Naruto, Jiraiyas letzte Botschaft nach dessen Tod zu entschlüsseln, was ihnen auch gelang. Kurz darauf beginnt Pain seinen Angriff auf Konoha. Als Pain einen Großteil des Dorfes zerstört, wird Shikamaru am Bein verletzt und kann nicht weiter in die Geschehnisse eingreifen, aber er teilt seinem und Inos Vater mit, dass der "echte Pain" nicht unter den Sechsen zu finden ist, die Konoha angreifen. Ein Problem des Dorfes thumb|left|Shikamaru sucht Sakura auf Nachdem der neue Hokage Danzou befohlen hat, dass Sasuke getötet werden solle, treffen sich Shikamaru und die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang, um über das Problem zu reden. Shikamaru ist der Meinung, dass sich Konoha um Sasuke kümmern sollte, denn sollte Sasuke von Kumo-Nins oder anderen getötet werden, würde ein Kreislauf aus Hass und Rache beginnen und vielleicht zu einem neuen Krieg führen. Von diesem Plan ist Ino, die immer noch Gefühle für Sasuke hat, sehr schockiert. Danach geht er zu Sakura, um auch mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Die Shinobi-Allianz Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Shikamaru der 4. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche im Fernkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit Temari und Choji Akimichi unter dem Kommando von General Gaara. Jedoch ist Shikamaru Gaaras Stellvertreter und somit der zweite Shinobi nach Gaara in der Befehlshierarchie der 4. Division. Laut Temari ist er der De-facto Kommandeur der Division, da Gaara gleichzeitig Anführer der gesamten Streitmacht ist. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Naara Hiden thumb|left|Shikamaru bindet seinen Gegner thumb|right|Shikamarus Shattenmanipulation nach Narutos Training Als Abkömmling des Naara-Clans baut sein Kampfstil hauptsächlich auf den Naara-Hiden auf, bei denen man seinen Schatten manipuliert und im Kampf einsetzt. Er kann damit seinen Gegner festhalten und zwingen, all seine Bewegungen mitzumachen und auch würgen, nach Narutos Rückkehr kann er auch Feinde mit seinem Schatten, den er nun in kleine Tentakel spalten kann, erstechen oder Dinge mithilfe seines Schattens bewegen und manipulieren. Nach Asumas Tod nimmt er dessen Chakraklingen an sich und lernt, mit diesen zu kämpfen und sein Chakra in sie zu leiten, womit er den Gegner auch fixieren kann, wenn er dessen Schatten mit seiner Klinge trifft. Einen wichtigen Teil spielen seine Schatten-Jutsus auch bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Ino und Choyi, die zwischen ihren Clans Tradition hat und diverse Manöver kennt, seine Hauptaufgaben sind hier die Fixierung des Gegners, das Wachen über Inos Körper und die Koordination der anderen beiden.Diese Art von Jutsu, welche eher unterstützend als offensiv ist, machen ihn im Kampf zu einem Unterstützungs-Typ, der seine Kameraden aus dem Hintergrund stärkt, wodurch er sich noch mehr auf seine Fähigkeiten als Taktiker konzentrieren kann. Intelligenz thumb|left|Shikamaru macht einen Plan Shikamarus stärkste Waffe ist zweifellos seine extrem hohe Intelligenz, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann ebenso viele Strategien pro Sekunde im Kopf durchgehen und bewerten. Durch sein Genie ist er in der Lage, Kampfsituationen noch vor dem Gegner zu erkennen, richtig einzuschätzen und die Taktiken und Techniken des Gegners um mehrere Züge vorherzusehen und zu manipulieren. Sein Kampfstil ist deshalb eher zurückhaltend, er analysiert Fähigkeiten und Strategien seiner Feinde, um diese dann gegen sie einzusetzen und sie dann gekonnt mit seinen Fähigkeiten und der im zur Verfügung stehenden Ausrüstung, die er oftmals strategisch nutzt, auszuschalten. Obwohl zu Beginn noch lustlos und unmotiviert wirkt, ist er ein geborener Anführer und seit der Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission haben sich seine Führungsqualitäten immens gesteigert, sämtliche im zugeteilten Shinobi folgen ihm bedingungslos und auch innerhalb der Chunin-Gruppe ist er meist Wort- und Anführer. Er koordiniert innerhalb seiner Teams meistens die anderen Shinobi, sogar Ausnahmekönner wie Kakashi folgen seinen Anweisungen, auch innerhalb des Ino-Shika-Chou-Teams ist er der Anführer und Stratege, der die anderen beiden anweist und leitet. Aufgrund seines Intellekts wird er oftmals von seinen Freunden und auch von Tsunade um Rat gefragt und mit wichtigen administrativen Aufgaben betraut, weswegen er in der Befehlskette des Dorfes schnell aufgestiegen ist. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 10' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Nijuu Shoutai' * Division 4 Trivia *Shikamaru hat einen IQ von über 200. *Shikamaru kann in einer Sekunde über 200 Strategie-Möglichkeiten durchgehen. *Er guckt gerne Wolken an. *Er selber nennt sich den "unmotiviertesten Shinobi der Welt". *Bei dem Chunin-Auswahlprüfungs-Finale kann er seinen Schatten maximal auf 15 Meter und 32 Zentimeter ausdehnenManga Band 12, Kapitel 107, Seite 10. *Er ist der Einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der nach den ersten Chunin-Prüfungen zum Chunin ernannt wurde. *Er scheint des öfteren das Glück (Pech) zu haben, gegen Frauen antreten zu müssen (siehe seine Gegner in der Chunin Auswahlprüfung und den Kampf gegen die Sound-Five). *Er spielt leidenschaftlich gern Shougi (japanisches Schach). *Er leitete die Chunin-Prüfungen in Shippuuden. *Sein Spitzname von Naruto ist Guchitare-Obaka, was zu deutsch Mecker-Idiot bedeutet. *Laut Asuma hat er, wegen seines Verstandes, gute Chancen, Hokage zu werden. *Shikamaru hat eine etwas altmodische Sicht, wenn es um Frauen und Männer geht, weshalb er auch meint, dass es sich nicht gehört, wenn eine Frau einen Mann beschützt. *Er versprach Kurenai am Grab von Asuma, dass er auf das noch ungeborene Kind von Asuma und Kurenai aufpassen und es beschützen werde, genau wie es Asuma bei ihm getan hatte. *Er gilt als gleichmütig und faul. *Seine Leibspeisen sind mit Miso gekochte Makrelen und in Essig eingelegte Algen. **Er mag hingegen keine hart gekochten Eier. *Er möchte eigentlich gegen niemanden kämpfen, da er das als zu mühsam empfindet. *Sein Lieblingspruch ist: "Das nervt." **Sein Lieblingssatz ist "Heute ist wieder ein ruhiger Tag." *Seine Hobbys sind Shogi und Mittagsschlaf. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe